fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MattBoo
MattBoo 01:24, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I like Nick Fanon, it's awesome, and I love it! But, to be truthful, I was on the website BEFORE I joined as a member, creating such articles as Matthew's World (the character Matthew is actually ME in person!), The Cheeto Daze, Cartoon Craze, Misadv. of Maverick (Maverick is my real-life cousin if you didn't know), Asteroid Andy, ect. AND, I was the original creator of the popular Hoops&Yoyo article BEFORE it moved to Nick Fanon (which is the main reason I started coming here in the first place! lol). So, yeah, this is a really great place, and I'm not just a Wikian now, I'm a user of Nick.com, Hubworld.com, and even Flipnote Hatena! So, expect more articles from me coming soon! MattBoo out! ~~Or, is it da bagel?~~ Profile Icon! WOOHOO!!! I just got myself a profile icon! It's a weird face SpongeBob made in the episode "Alge's Always Greener"! STARE AT IT OR WEEGEE WILL GET YOU!!!!! LOL, just kidding! dB Well, I hope you enjoyed it. MattBoo out! ~~The cake is a lie.~~ Something to say... PLEASE DELETE/REMOVE THAT DORA PICTURE OFF THE WIKIA!!!! PLEASE, YOU RUINED MY LIFE. :Alright, alright! Jeesh, you crybaby. You don't have to worry about it. Though she still will become an enemy of Hoops and Yoyo and Spike though! ~~Can I has this cheezeburger?~~ ::There, the Dora picture is removed now! Happy!? ~~Mama? Mama Luigi!? Hahahahahahaha!~~ ::BUT I MEANT IT'S STILL THERE...ON THE WIKIA!!!! PLEASE GET RID OF IT FROM THE ENTIRE WIKIA!!! (P.S. Kitty + Evil Dora = Stupid) :::Listen, mister! I don't know how to delete pictures! If you can teach me how to, I'd truly appreciate it! (P.S. I removed it from the gallery on Hoops and Yoyo and Spike so far!) ~~Once there was an ugly barnacle. He was so ugly that everyone died. The end.~~ :::Oh, and more news for you, it dosen't even matter anymore! Doug.scheer just posted a new version of the picture! ~~You just got rick-roll'd!~~ WHY??? Why are you screwing up my photo? your making me sad because Matthew & Xsaviar are too big and there blocking Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, & Cheif!!! *loud sobbing* Don't worry, I don't think they're blocking them that bad. In fact, I don't think they blocked them at all. Yes they are! Look. -----------------------------> (P.S. If You Click on it, you know why.) :Dude, Trey is only covering Dudley's foot. So what? :Oh, everything's back to normal! thanks for making this with me! ::I know, I tried to explain. throat So, anyways... THANK YOU DOUG! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!! This means so much to me! 1st, you put my name in a Stick Boyz episode, and know this! Now, you're completley my #1 fan!!!!! I'm sorry for yelling at you man. Forgivness? I made a new racing game. It's called Hoops & Yoyo & Spike: Grand Prix. it's about when Hoops & the others race around there world to defeat there villains & win the grand prize. :Dude, that's AWESOME!!!!!!! this will make you look awsome!!! your awsome!!!! i mean it :DPac-man 64 21:58, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, geuss what? Your awesome! I'm not using sarcasim! Anyone who says I'm awesome should be my friend! ~~Imma firin' mah lazah!~~ 22:02, October 6, 2011 (UTC) thank you!!!!!!Pac-man 64 22:07, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Ah, don't mention it. P.S. Wanna be buddies? ~~Silence! I keel you!~~ sory? i just visting. BUT.... you can always see me on vide game fanon wiki :D your a awsome guy :D!!!! and im going on gumball fanon two. and kirby wiki and even mario wiki!!!! see you later. have a graet day :D in sory. very very sory :[ vist me pleazePac-man 64 23:16, October 6, 2011 (UTC) and i also mite come back twobye. see you later :D GOOD NEWS IM STAYING!!!!!!!!! YAAAA!!!!!!Pac-man 64 18:45, October 8, 2011 (UTC) LOOK!!!! IM BACK!!!! I LIKE THIS WIKI SO IM STAING FOR A WHILE!!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 14:47, October 8, 2011 (UTC) No thanks im good. but thanks for the offer :D i know my way round pretty good.Pac-man 64 20:34, October 8, 2011 (UTC) the guy who likes mattboo and other users :D one word THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU oh.... thats 6 words.... well thats ok. EPIC! MATTBOO !!!!!Pac-man 64 22:29, October 8, 2011 (UTC) it...it....it is............... AWSOME!!!!!!! THIS IS SO COOL!!!!! THANKS!!! you good budd Pac-man 64 15:04, October 10, 2011 (UTC) and i will make some art for you too!Pac-man 64 15:05, October 10, 2011 (UTC) here is the art!!! I said i would make art for you and here is is. I hope you like it. by the way... thank you for the eipc artPac-man 64 15:25, October 10, 2011 (UTC) thank you!!!!! i never met someone nicer than you on the intronet.Pac-man 64 20:22, October 10, 2011 (UTC) MATTBOO!!!! SOME ONE IS MESSING UP YOUR PAGE!!!!!! STOP HIM!!!!!! Pac-man 64 22:19, October 10, 2011 (UTC) i going to fix your page!!!Pac-man 64 22:22, October 10, 2011 (UTC) done!!!!!Pac-man 64 22:22, October 10, 2011 (UTC) thanks!!!!! you are awsome two!!!! i will make more art for you two!!!!!Pac-man 64 21:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC) LT Fan's Blocked?!? LTFan's Block?!?!? How did he get blocked!!! I'LL BE HAPPY IF YOU TOLLED ME HOW HE GOT BLOCKED!!!!